


The Druid and the Hellhound

by DeputyScisaac



Series: 2018 Oneshots [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brett and Halwyn are brothers, F/F, F/M, Hellhound! Brett, Jydia, M/M, Multi, Scarrish, Scisaac - Freeform, Smut, malira, sterek, the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyScisaac/pseuds/DeputyScisaac
Summary: Brett and Halwyn are hellhound brothers and Brett thinks that Halwyn needs to get laid because Brett is sleeping with Liam on the daily. So Brett, Parrish, and Kira take Halwyn to the Jungle. Halwyn might just bring someone home.





	The Druid and the Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I have a RP group that comes up with some awesome ideas and I really need to start writing some of them out. Here's pieces of a couple.

"You two just have to drag us around everywhere, don't you?" Halwyn asks his little brother and their friend, looking up at the florescent sign over the entrance of the bar.

Brett scoffs. "Well yeah, you two old men wouldn't do anything fun if it wasn't for me and Kira."

Halwyn glances beside him at Jordan. "We get out plenty. We go for runs every morning and we go for coffee and tea at the café too." 

"That's not going out, big brother, and you know it. Even last century you knew that those dumb dances were going out and not going to the town shops. Times have changed, but you and your hermit ways sure haven't. Besides, you haven't gotten laid in over a year; that's a problem."

Halwyn rolls his eyes. "It's only a problem for you because you always want me to have sex with people when you're dating someone. It gives me a reason to get out of the house so you can have more sex."

Kira takes Jordan's hand and tugs him up to the bouncer of the club, showing him their ID's and bouncing inside excitedly, no doubt looking for her girlfriend and her pack.

Halwyn watches them go as he waits for Brett to stop spluttering indignantly. 

"I don't do it to have more hot sex with Liam. I do it because I remember how happy you can be when you love someone." Brett explains softly. "We've been around for centuries, Hal, and I know how you work. You put off this persona of you wanting to be badass and alone, but you just want a family and someone to love."

Halwyn pauses for a moment before answering. "You're my family, and I love you. It's all I need."

"But it's not all you want. So come inside with me and have a drink. I won't force you into a motel room with anyone, so you have nothing to worry about tonight."

Halwyn nods and lets his brother drag him in and past the bouncer. 

"The Jungle is a dumb name though." 

Brett laughs. "Agreed," and drags the older hellhound up to the bar and into a stool. He orders them both drinks as Halwyn looks around. 

Music blasted through the speakers around the room, no doubt causing ever supernatural in the place to try and focus their hearing on something else. Teens and adults alike were mushed together on the dance floor, rubbing and grinding their bodies over the others. Why Brett wanted Halwyn and Jordan to come to a bar obviously fit for millennials instead of the over-30's guys like the deputy and Halwyn. Kira had already found Malia and had her arms wrapped around the coyote's neck as Malia held Kira close enough that their hips her swaying together. Jordan had been dropped off with the alpha couple from McCall's pack, Scott and Isaac. It seemed that the two had their eyes set on adding the helpless deputy to their relationship, as both had surrounded him and pulled him to dance between them, drinks long forgotten. 

A glass was set down in front of Halwyn and his gaze moved back to it, then up to the bartender who had set it there before the woman turned around to assist other customers. 

"Brett! You made it!" came a muffled voice from the crowd. The short blonde beta easily slid into Brett's lap and kissed him hard. 

Halwyn takes a long drink of whatever Brett had ordered him.

"Liam, babe! Of course I came." Brett soothes, hands moving down Liam's back to grip his ass firmly through his jeans. 

Liam let out a moan and Halwyn took that as his queue to leave the two alone. He threw the rest of the drink back and set it down hard before turning to move away from the couple, no specific destination in mind. 

Maybe he'd be able to sneak out once Brett and Liam inevitably disappeared into the bathroom. Besides, he had never really gotten into the bar scene. 

“Hey, wanna dance with me?”

Halwyn turns to find a younger Hawaiian man standing in front of him, the tan skin concealing any blush that may have been present from the alcohol. He raises his eyebrow at the man. “I’m sorry?”

The man saunters closer to the hellhound and moves his hand up Halwyn’s arm and back down to grasp his hand. “Come dance with me,” He doesn’t wait for Halwyn’s reply before pulling him through the crowd of people, still packed close together and forcing Halwyn into this stranger’s personal space. 

His scent hits Halwyn hard in their close quarters, the man wrapping his arms around the hellhound and somehow heating the already scalding areas with his touch. He smelled like Scott and his pack. “You’re with Scott.” Halwyn notes, his own hands settling on the shorter man’s back. 

“I am. He’s my alpha. I’m his emissary. Danny, by the way.” He leans closer and tilts his face up toward Halwyn’s.

“I’m Halwyn.” He pulls the emissary closer so their hips were pressed together.

“You’re the hellhound, Brett’s brother.” Danny smiles and slipping his hand into Halwyn’s hair to tug on it. “No wonder you’re so hot.”

Halwyn inhales sharply at the tugging and feels himself heat up more by his closeness to the attractive young man. He leans down and nips at Danny’s jaw.

“Wanna get out of here, Halwyn? I think your friends already have their own rides home.” He nods away from them to the others. 

Jordan was completely flushed and stuck between Scott and Isaac, who were grinding and rolling against the sandwiched hellhound. Scott’s hand was in the front of Jordan’s pants and Isaac seemed to be concentrating on making Jordan’s neck as purple as he could get it with hickeys. 

Kira was pinned against the wall by this time, shirt unbuttoned halfway and hair mussed up where Malia had probably run her hands through it, much like what Danny was now doing to Halwyn’s.

Brett had disappeared from his sight, but s bit of focus led him to follow Brett’s heartbeat to the bathroom, followed by Liam’s telltale moaning and smacking sounds that Halwyn really didn’t want to analyze. 

“Yes. Let’s.” He turns back to Danny when he replies, gently raking his nails over the man’s back. 

Next thing he knew, they were in the back of Danny’s car parked in a parking lot a few blocks from The Jungle, and Halwyn was pushing Danny’s shirt over his head to reveal the chiseled torso beneath.

“God, why haven’t I had sex with a hellhound before?” Danny moans, tugging Halwyn’s shirt off and staring at the muscles beneath. 

Halwyn sucks marks over Danny’s neck and uses his hands to unbutton Danny’s jeans. “Because your only other options were the two people who were spoken for?”

Danny huffs a laugh and rolls his hips up into the heat. “No kidding. Isaac and Scott have had their eyes on Parrish for months.”

Halwyn pulls away and looks down at Danny splayed beneath him. “Do you want to talk about them right now or do you want me to fuck you senseless?”

Danny’s breath hitches. “I want you to fuck me senseless.”

“Good choice.” Halwyn yanks off Danny’s jeans and underwear, then yanks his own down before draping himself over the emissary. 

Danny stares at the man before him. “Lube’s in the glove box. Condom too.”

Halwyn raises a mischievous eyebrow. “then get them.”

Danny scrambles up and leans over the backseat to yank open the drawer. Halwyn takes the opportunity to smack Danny’s ass a couple times. The first startled a yelp out of Danny, but the second pulled another moan from him. Halwyn hums as Danny comes back with the lube and condom. 

“Someone is a kinky little emissary.” Halwyn growls into his ear, pushing him back down on the seats. He uncaps the lube and coats his finger, moving them to Danny’s entrance. 

Danny chokes at that. “I, yeah, maybe a bit. But you don’t seem to mind.”

Halwyn smiles and bites more marks into Danny’s torso. “I don’t mind at all. Next time, I’ll steal Jordan’s cuffs.”

Danny moans loudly and arches against the hellhound. 

“If you’re making this much noise now, I can’t imagine what you’ll be doing when I’m nailing you to the seat.” Halwyn slips two fingers into Danny as the younger man gasps loudly and throws his head back against the window. 

Halwyn doesn’t slow as he fucks Danny with his fingers, stretching him quickly and adding a third finger to finish the job before pulling out of him. Danny whines and tries to pull Halwyn back. 

“Come back, fuck me. God, Halwyn!”

Halwyn twists his nipples and jerks Danny’s length a few times before opening the condom wrapper and slipping it on. He felt as though he was on fire now, so turned on from this young emissary beneath him. He lines up and wastes no time slamming into Danny. 

Danny cries out and wraps his arms and legs around the hellhound to pull him closer somehow as Halwyn pounds into him relentlessly. 

Halwyn follows through with his words and nails Danny into the seat cushions, carving out a new mold just for them. 

“I’m close.” Danny manages to say through a moan, tugging the hellhound’s hair hard.

Halwyn growls at the action and only fucks Danny harder until the emissary climaxes between them, coating their stomachs. 

Halwyn bites hard into Danny’s shoulder and comes inside of him, his thrusts slowing as he takes them both through their orgasms. 

For a few moments, there was no sound apart from their heavy breaths. 

“Same time next week?” Danny asks.

Halwyn chuckles. “I’ll bring the cuffs.”


End file.
